Déjà Vu Miss Everdeen?
by Fayth Grimmly
Summary: "But Katniss, you're far to old to be in the games." The man smiled evilly "But Primrose isn't". Katniss's and Peeta's lives were just becoming happy again. Until one day a terrifying familiar face from her past shows up saying the words she was so terrified to hear. "LET THE 76TH HUNGER GAMES COMMENCE!" [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**Katniss's POV**

It took a long time for me to really feel ok again. My nightmares got worse after Peeta and I's daughter Prim was born. She was 14 now, and the nightmares of her learning about the games, hating me for the death's I'd caused. Honestly I was worried over nothing. The day Prim really found out she seemed to almost accept it. She said she "Understood" and that we "Had to do what we did to stay alive". After Peeta and I's son Rye was born about a year ago my nightmares started to fade, having a normal family was comforting for me.

We got married a little over a year after the war ended, some people were surprised but when Prim was born a few months later there wasn't much room for curiosity as to why we got married so quickly.

Things changed a lot after the war. Districts were now called Cities or Towns and the old Capitol had the same power as the rest of the 13 Cities. Capitol was just the official term. Its main 'export' was news and broadcasting.

Everyone's lives moved on after the war, Effie lived in the Capitol as a journalist. A man named Anjelo Myralen was President now.

A few weeks after the war ended Annie showed up at our door, with a small baby bump. She lived with us until her and Finnick's son, Finnick Jr. was born, and then moved back to Four. We saw her at least twice a year. 'Finn' and Prim were good friends. I always thought it was funny that we named our kids after the people we'd lost. Most people had expected it to be painful to have the 'constant reminder of their deaths'. But if felt like more of an honorary thing.

Johanna never got married, but she adopted a kid from 8 whose family was killed in a protest, she lives in 7 now. Mom still lived in Four, she can't come back to 12. Haymitch still lives alone in the big house across the street; he loves hanging out with Prim. They play darts after school almost every day, he's like an uncle. A loud, drunk uncle...

Gale lived in Two with his family, a wife and daughter who was a little bit older than Prim. We didn't see him all that much, he went to all the memorial ceremonies, but we never really talked. Part of me wanted to have that friendship we used to have. But a bigger part of me knew how unlikely that was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed little weird intro thing. :P There's actual story stuff is in the next chapter. <strong>


	2. A Normal Day

**Prim's POV**

"I'm home!" I called stomping the snow off of my boots.

"Hey" Dad put his paint brush down and smiled, wiping the paint off his hands "How was school?"

"It was okay, can you help me with a project later? It's for history"

"Uh, sure. Maybe later okay? I'm almost done with this" I walked around the aisle to view his newest painting. It was of a young woman. She had bright orange hair, tied up into messy buns on the sides of her head. "Your mom called her Foxface"

"Was… was she in the games?"

"Yeah." He said looking at the painting. "Boy she was smart, she survived on her own until the very end."

"No allies?"

"Not one." Dad was always much more comfortable talking about the games than Mom was. I always asked him when I had a question. She always puts on a brave face" I don't want to treat her like my mother treated me" I heard her tell Haymitch. But I know she's in pain, even when she doesn't show it.

"Hey Prim" My mom smiled, coming downstairs "How was school?"

"Good, how's Rye?"

"He's perfect, a much quieter baby than you were, always crying, 'Waaaaahhh! Change me! Waaaaahh!'" She joked, hugging me.

"I was not like that!"

"Oh yes you were" She squeezed me tighter "Unless I held you and rocked you back and forth it was nonstop screaming!"

"Liar" I said, gasping for air "Dad! Help! She's choking me!" I laughed. I pushed her off lightly. There was a knock at the door, it was Haymitch

"Hey, I heard wailing from across the street! Could you keep it down? I- I'm just getting over a hangover!" He said, letting himself in.

"Haymitch you're always getting over a hangover!" Dad laughed closing the door

"Sorry Haymitch, we'll keep it down" Mom smiled "I was just trying to 'suffocate my daughter'" Lightly punching my shoulder.

"If you need me I'll be upstairs hiding from my psychotic parents!" I started running up the stairs

"What else do you except from these two?" Haymitch called up.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think so far? It'll get more interesting later, I swear.<strong>


	3. A Terrifying Image

**Katniss's POV**

I had just put Rye down for a nap, Peeta was hanging up his painting of Foxface in the extra room, where he liked to put all of his paintings, we called it his 'gallery'. He said he thought his tribute related paintings would make me depressed again if they were hung up around the house. But I liked the portraits; I would read in the gallery some times. It was quiet.

I twirled one of Rye's baby toys in between my fingers walking into the living room. The toy flew off my finger and rolled underneath the couch. "Damn it" I walked behind the couch and got down on my hands and knees and reached for the toy. Suddenly I heard the tv blare to life. Still not looking up from under the couch an all to familiar chime played loudly. I sat up quickly, my heart stopping when I saw the symbol. "PEETA!" I screamed. "PEETA!" Peeta barreled down the stairs, pausing when he saw what I did. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Katniss, it's probably another one of those documentaries about the games. It's ok" He rocked me back and forth holding me tightly. He looked over my shoulder, his stomach dropping to see the same thing on Haymitch's TV. It was a national broadcast. "It's ok" He whispered. "Katniss, it's going to be ok" We turned towards the tv in fear. The symbol still there, taunting us. The Capitol Insignia, as terrifying as it was 15 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm realizing now how short these chapters are! Sorry about that :). The later chapters will be longer, I promise. Unless you like them shorter! Feedback would be great if you think there are any changes that need to happen :) <strong>


	4. A World Shattered

**Katniss's POV**

The symbol remained on the screen for a few minutes. Peeta and I sat down on the couch. I curled up into his chest, his arms around me. Neither of us spoke. Even Peeta's comforting had stopped. We were frozen in place, waiting for something to happen. I was so glad Prim was upstairs, not able to see me like this. I was shaking in fear, tears brimming up, threatening to overflow. I wouldn't let them, if I did

I pushed Peeta away from me when the screen started to flicker. I sat up, leaning towards the screen. Time stopped when a bearded old man came into focus. The memory of the smell of blood and white roses ran through my mind. President Snow's face was on the screen. "Hello citizens of Panem" He spoke.

"Oh my god." Peeta leaned forward with me. He moved his arm, as if to wrap it around me. But stopped himself, knowing I was just going to push him away.

"As the Victory Tour is coming to a close, I would like to remind all of you to keep your minds focused on the upcoming 74th Hunger Games." The 74th. That was Peeta and I's first game. It's just an old video. It's a glitch feed, or a documentary. The broadcasters would turn it off soon and everything would be fine. "Being we are one year away from the Quarter Quell you should still be excited for this year's games. Who knows where the victor will come from this year!" I relaxed back into Peeta's arms. "And remember. To those of you possible tributes out there, you can still enter your name multiple times to feel your families and increase your chance of participating in the 74th..." He stopped.

"Why did he-" Peeta started to ask. Until the ex-president started to smile. It was a cruel, evil smile.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore" He started to laugh "Hello citizens of Panem. How've you been these past 15 years?"

"No." I felt like screaming, but I couldn't. 2 minutes ago my life was happy, I was so sure everything was going to be ok. Now everything around me began to crumble. He seemed to be looking directly into my eyes. "Please... this can't be real..."

"Just so you know, your 'president' Anjelo Myralen, is just a pretty face. I've been around the whole time. 'Choked on his own blood'? Please!" He laughed "Now that you all know the truth. I feel like it's time to reinstate some old traditions, keep the patriotism up!" Peeta turned to see Haymitch yell something fowl at his television.

"It's just another nightmare." I told myself. I let the tears fall freely now, my life as I knew it, the safe, happy life style was over. There was no way anything would just be the same. Prim, Peeta, Rye, Haymitch… they were all in danger now.

"Of course the Hunger Games will be re-instated" He said calmly, smiling evilly.

"No, No, NO!" I wanted to run and hide forever. Images of my sister, Rue, Glimmer, Cato, Mags. Their faces, dying in front of me.

"Mom?" Prim stood behind the couch. I wondered how much she'd heard. "Mom what's going on? Is- oh my god" She leaned against the back of the couch; Peeta placed his hand over hers.

"Being a newly instated series of games... There should be some special rules hmm?" I stopped breathing. "During the last game the tributes were reaped from living victors. That sure was entertaining; I'd love to see it again"

"Peeta-" He wrapped his arms around me, fearing the same thing I was. "Peeta, oh god. I can't. I can't go back into the arena. I can't!" I cried. I didn't care if Prim saw me like this, I couldn't help it. I didn't look at her, but I was sure she was just as scared as the rest of us were.

"I picked out the special rules myself, and honestly I like them a lot. They're even better than revenge." Peeta tensed up.

"But Katniss" Snow smiled, somehow knowing what I was thinking. "You're far too old to be in the games now." There was a very painful silence. No one moved, or spoke. Until he took a deep breath "But Primrose isn't"


	5. A Confused Girl

**Prim's POV**

"The tributes, for the 76th Hunger Games shall be reaped from the children of surviving Victors and Rebels from the 'war'" No one moved, I don't think anyone even breathed. Children of victors and rebels… "Instead of using our regular scheduling, the tributes will be reaped in 3 days' time. To keep the excitement going" He smiled "Have a nice three days Mocking Bird." The television flickered and turned off, leaving us in silence.

I backed away slowly, shaking my head. "I… I have to…" I started shaking. Mom kept her stare on the television, but Dad turned to look at me, his eyes full of pain.

"This isn't happening" Mom finally spoke, her tears were gone, but she was still shaking just as much as I was.

"Real" Dad told himself, he did this sometimes, I still didn't understand why.

"I can't- I don't know how to…" I quickly ran out the front door into the street.

"Prim!" My dad called running out after me, stopping himself when he saw the planes and hovercrafts flying through the sky. Haymitch ran outside of his house, his hand bleeding. He'd smashed something.

"God damn it! Peace keepers!" He yelled as the ships landed somewhere near town hall. I ran my hands through my hair, breathing heavy. He started yelling profanities to the sky.

"I can't. I can't." I told myself over and over again "I can't." The ground was spinning and everything started to blur. My knee felt weak and suddenly I was in Haymitch's arms as he carried me into my house. He laid me down on the couch. I t felt like I was falling, but much much faster. Mom kneeled down at my side, her lips were moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. It sounded like everyone had a pillow over their face while they were taking. She tried to shake me awake as the world around went black.


	6. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Soooo I realized that I had an error when I started this story. I said it was 15 years after Mocking Jay, and then President Snow said had been 25 years. Sorry about that :P**

**I've corrected the story, if you read the previous chapters before Feb 7th 2014, GO BACK AND READ NOW. **

**Thanks :)**

_**-Fayth Grimmly**_


	7. A Dart Game

**Prim's POV**

I woke up in my bed, wearing a lose t-shirt and my under wear with a wet towel on my forehead. Sitting up I looked out the window, it was around noon. Standing up was difficult and I had to hold myself up against the wall. I pulled on a pair of loose sweat pants and walked downstairs. The place was a mess; there were pillows and blankets everywhere, make-shift beds all over the living room. I slowly walked into the Kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table reading. "Prim!" She pulled me into a tight hug "Oh Prim, I actually thought I'd lost you" _Not yet._ I thought.

"What happened?" I asked slowly sitting down at the table.

"You went into shock, scared the hell out of all of us." She took a deep breath. "You've been asleep for about a day.

"A DAY?" I sat up a little, one day had past, giving me only two days left until I was thrown into the games. "A- any other broadcasts?" Mom sat down next to me, her eyes sad, she'd been crying.

"Haymitch was assigned as your mentor… He- he told me he'd do the best he could to keep you alive."

"I'll try mom, I promise." I know she'd said the same thing to my Aunt Primrose 16 years ago. I started to think about the games. "Who'll be the boy? Not Rye-"

"No, of course not. Any empty slots will be filled in with regular reaping, so a boy from town will be reaped… Finn's here."

"What? Why?" I had hardly though about Finn, only one of us was going to get out of that arena alive…

"And Annie, and Johanna and Phoenix. They all came in last night after the broadcast, traveling between towns… _districts_ it hasn't been cut off yet. They have to go back tonight." As if on cue my Dad, Haymitch and Finn walked through the kitchen door.

"Prim!" Dad hugged me tightly "Are you ok?"

"I guess…" I shrugged. Finn smiled awkwardly at me. I tried to not think about the fact that in a week we'd both be fighting for our lives, possibly against each other.

"Wow, Finn, you look just like your dad, it's freaky" Haymitch laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's what I'm told." The rest of the 'impromptu weekend' is kind of a blur now. It quickly transitioned to tips for when we're in the arena, to everyone just being depressed for several hours. The house stayed quiet while everyone let it stew that this was the last time we'd ever be together. Johanna was angry 90% of the time, swearing, breaking things. She cut slits into several of Dad's paintings. Mom got mad and threatened to shoot her down (Even though she hadn't really used her bow in 3 or 4 years) until Dad calmed her down, saying Johanna was just getting rid of her anger and that he didn't mind. Annie started to have her weird ticks more often. Finn had learned how to calm her down over the years, making him 'Even more like his Dad'. After everybody left it was just me, Mom, Rye and Dad. The house was really quiet. On the last day I walked over the Haymitch's. It was a bio-hazard in there. There was food left out, unfinished drinks and shattered glass everywhere. While it was usually somewhat messy, this was a new kind of gross. I walked into find a puke soaked Haymitch asleep at the table.

"Wake up Haymitch!" He jolted up quickly, not wanting me to dump cold water on him like my mom always told me to do.

"Wha- what do you want?" He asked, wiping some vomit off his chin

"Get cleaned up, I wanna play darts"

"No. I'm 'drinking away the pain'" He said sarcastically

"Up. Now. This is my last day alive remember?" He frowned and quickly went upstairs.

I started to clear off the table and put dishes in the sink. 45 minutes later he came down in a fresh shirt and a poorly cleaned face. "It took 45 minutes to do that?"

"Yes, you said you wanted to play, let's play" We'd started playing darts together about 4 years ago, he'd just realized I was tall enough to hit relatively near the board, and decided I _had_ to play with him. Now it was one of my favorite ways to just blow off steam. I was actually pretty good.

"You know." I said, pulling the darts off the board from our previous game "I realized something."

"Yeah? What? That it's rude to wake someone up when you know they have a hang over?"

"No. I realized how damaged everyone is." He stopped mid-throw, looking at me. I waited for him to respond, when he didn't I continued. "I always knew the games left…" I paused, trying to find the right words "…Scars. But after the announcement… The scars seemed more obvious."

"Hmm."

"Joanna's was even angrier, Annie's been practically unapproachable, couldn't get closer than 6 feet to her and she'd go into hysterics… You're drinking more-"

"Am not! I- I- I'm drinking just the same!" He said as if he couldn't figure out how to get his point across.

"Sure, you always drink 8 hard liquor cocktails a night." I said motioning towards the sink of dirty dishes. "Anyways… Dad's been, distant- from me at least. He's always with mom, talking to her, asking her questions, answering her questions. He's hardly said 2 words to me. I mean I know I'm as good as dead-"

"N- Now- Now you wait just a second-"

"I'm going to die Haymitch! What else do you expect from a girl who's grown up in a world of 'freedom'? Mom never even taught me how to shoot once. She's been difficult as well. She can't even look at me! I mean what the Hell? Some help she's been-"

"Damn it Prim!" Haymitch slammed his darts on the table and turned towards me quickly "Imagine, people dying in front of you! Screaming for your help! But you're too concerned with yourself to help them! Their life on your conscience for the rest of your life. A child's blood running down your knife as you watch their eyes roll back, and you know you caused a family to lose a child, a woman to cry out in agony! But you don't care! You just don't fucking care! It just means 1 less person in your way! In your way to a life of pain, agony and being forced to never be sober. Because if you are, the only thing you can hear are their screams, begging for you to not kill them! Imagine if those pleas were all you heard a- a- a and the image of their twisted, mangled bodies it's all you see when you close your eyes!" He was furious, and it scared me, I quickly processed everything he'd said. Burning tears started streaming down my face.

"I- I'm sorry…"

"Prim, god." Haymitch said sadly, relaxing his muscles. "I shouldn't've-"

"I never really thought about the games before… Killing other kids… it-"

"It leaves scars… Which we heal with our own methods. Mine just happens to be a little bit a booze"

"Yeah" I laughed, wiping away my tears "A 'little bit'" He stood up in the 'throwing position' and aimed a dart.

"You gotta plan?" He asked, throwing the dart at the board, scoring an 8 "_Still a little bit drunk_" I thought

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to go all heroic on me, saying that your friends have to live and not you?"

"No. I'm just going to go in there, a- and hope I don't have to fight them"

"Psht, sure."

"Shut up. You asked for my plan, that's my plan."

"You could _easily_ get allies. You're friends with a few of 'em"

"But then we'd have a chance of being the last one's left. And I can't-" I stopped myself.

"That's your problem, you keep saying, 'I can't, I can't" He said, mimicking my voice. "In the games it's "I can and I will to help me survive.""

"Well I'm sorry if I haven't been able to prepare for this!" I threw a dart a little too hard, causing it to be driven deep into the bull's eye.

"Nice throw" Haymitch nodded "Listen kid, no one's ready for this. Which is why you've gotta make sure you're observing everything. Any hints, winks, smiles. And whatever you do, don't do anything, _anything_, the capitol wouldn't like."


	8. The Reaping Day

**Prim's POV**

I woke up around 3 am the day of the reaping. I was sweating and shaking and there were defiantly tears. I didn't remember what the nightmares were, but I had a pretty good guess. I got dressed in jeans and a sweater and snuck down the hall. I paused when I walked past Mom and Dad's room. I leaned my ear to the door, silence. I slowly opened the door and creeped inside. I quietly dug through mom's jewelry box until I found it. My 'token'. I snuck back out and continued down the hall and into Rye's bedroom. We'd recently redecorated a little, replacing the wood on the crib and putting a brand new rocking chair in the corner. I turned on the lamp instead of the main light, not wanting to wake him up. But being a baby he didn't always understand that night meant sleep so he was already wide awake. He stood up in his crib and reached out to me babbling.

"Shhh" I smiled, lifting him out of the crib, sadly Dad's strength wasn't genetic and I thought a 9 month old was 'pretty heavy'.

"Hi Rye" I smiled. I sat down in the rocking chair putting him in my lap. I handed him a toy and watched him play with it. "I'm going to miss you a lot. I'd ask if you're gonna miss me too but you're just a baby. You won't even notice I'm gone…" He looked at me and smiled

"Bab dab la no ma" He babbled waving his arms around

"Oh really? Why, that is so interesting! Tell me more!" I smiled bobbing him up and down with my knee. "You won't give Mom and Dad to much trouble will you?" I ruffled his brown hair and lifted him back up. "Sorry buddy, time for bed"

"Bada qwo bo" He reached out to me, not want me to go just yet.

"I know buddy, I don't want to go either.

* * *

><p>I snuck downstairs and grabbed an apple before putting on my coats and boots and heading outside. It had snowed the night before, a lot. The world seemed to have gone on stand still since the broadcast. The stores were still open, but most people stayed home. School was cancelled to let kids stay home with their families. I walked through the alleys and small roads around town, pulling my hood up so it covered most of my face. If a peace keeper saw me I'd be in huge trouble for sure. The new curfew was from 7:00 pm to 4:00 am. Anyone caught out after curfew could be shot. No questions asked. Except me of course, I'd probably just be dragged home or worse, to the justice building for an 'early reaping'. As the clock struck 4 I relaxed and walked onto the main road. No one was required to work; reaping day was a 'holiday' after all. But people were still out and about, buying food, selling food. They would smiled sadly when they saw me. Comments ranged from "Oh Prim, the poor dear…" to "This is all her mother's fault; if my son's reaped I'll slit her throat".<p>

I kept walking on, clearing my thoughts. "Prim!" I heard a voice call after me "Wait up!" I turned around and smiled. It was Hooper, she was in most of my classes in school. We talked sometimes, but we weren't really friends "Hey… How are you?" She asked when she caught up to me.

"I'm ok…" I sighed, watching my breath in the cold air "How are you?"

"To be honest, scared. I don't want anyone to die. How did no one figure out Snow was alive? They're idiots that's-"

"Shhhh! My mom said it's bad to talk about... them in public."

"Sorry. I'm not used to this yet."

"Trust me, I'm not either..."

"My mom said the reason you're being reaped isn't just for revenge."

"What?" I was confused, what else would it be for? All of the victors and rebel's children were going to be reaped, no better reason than revenge

"She said if you die in the arena, your family'll be heart broken. So heartbroken that the Mocking Jay might not be able to lead a war to take town the Capitol for good." I'd forgotten that the history books had my mom down as a 'brilliant war general'. But her 'theory' was pretty ridiculous.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I think she's right."

"Oh great, no pressure…"

"Oh no! That's not what I meant. I just meant that… you know… I wish there was a way to keep you from being reaped, than Katniss won't get so broken hearted, and she'll lead a war to save everybody!"

"Hooper my mom can't-" I was interrupted by an announcement blaring through the town square.

"Attention District Twelve. Report to your homes immediately! The Reaping is to take place in 3 hours. 100% attendance is required."

"Well, I'll see you at the reaping…"

"Yeah. See you then" I turned and quickly walked aroud the corner. As soon as I was out of Hooper's view I ran home. I went in through the back door and threw off my boots and coat just as Dad came into the Kitchen.

"Morning Prim." He yawned tucking his button up shirt into some brown pants. He pulled me into a hug. "Time to get ready."

I went upstairs to find an ornate box sitting on my bed. "It arrived for you this morning…" I hadn't noticed my Mom sitting on my desk. She handed me a letter address "Miss Primrose Mellark, Victor's Village. –C" Inside was a key, I slowly unlocked and opened the box, my mom gasped. Inside of the box was long sleeved light blue dress that went down to the floor. It was knitted from silk and the blue at the end of each sleeve slowly faded into white. It had a simple light brown cardigan with it. It was simple yet beautiful.

"The Capitol sent this?" I asked, my mom nodded slowly, as if thinking.

"I guess they want you to look your best..." She said, leaving me alone to get ready. I took a warm shower and put on a little bit of mascara, just the normal amount I wore. I picked up the dress and slipped it over my head. I expected it to be small but it fit almost perfectly. The sleeves were a little long, but the dress itself was just fitted enough to not be tight but also not leave me drowning in fabric. I pulled the cardigan on with it and a pair of boots. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and slowly went downstairs, mentally saying goodbye to my home.

"You look beautiful Prim" Dad smiled. Mom had a blue blouse on with a white skirt. Her hair was braided up into a bun. We met Haymitch out in the court yard and the four of us approached town square. I felt like I was being walked to my execution. I practically was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeahhhh I gave up on the whole "Start each chapter with an A thing."<strong>


	9. The Reaping

**Katniss's POV**

Even though Prim was the only girl eligible for the reaping, the whole district was asked to attend. Well, 'ask' is a lose term. More like "Come the reaping or we nuke your whole street." As we walked down the road I worried about the future. I wondered if Rye would be reaped when he got older. I worried about what this all meant. Had we really all just been played this whole time? Left thinking that we were free and equal when in reality we were just as oppressed as before? I guess this was what it was like back when the First Hunger Games was instated.

Despite what some people may think, I really hate having people staring at me. I haven't told anyone but ever since the Victory Tour I've had this irrational fear that everyone was always expecting me to say something inspiring whenever I'm in front of a crowd. So I felt like I was naked on live TV when the four of us arrived at the Justice Building. The whole damn district turned to see their 'hero'. As we walked Prim towards the girl's check-in desk; no line of course; I looked around me. I saw women, whispering comforting words to me, men giving me sad looks, so thankful that it wasn't their own daughters getting reaped. At least this year.

We walked Prim down to the 'line'. "They're just going to take a little blood and mark down your name. Ok?"

"Yeah… Mom I-"

"Move along." A female peacekeeper yelled. Prim quickly obeyed and hurried towards the desk while Peeta, Haymitch and I made out way around the queue. She flinched when the man at the desk grabbed her wrist and pricked her finger. I watched her, unable to take the worried look off my face.

"Déjà vu, Miss Everdeen?" An older peacekeeper whispered cruelly in my ear. I took a deep breath and waited for Prim to be done with her test. As we walked toward the girl side of the courtyard I resisted the urge to hold her hand as we walked, knowing she would be mortified.

"Prim, listen to me." I said stopping her. "We'll see you on the other side ok? After the reaping they'll take you into the Justice Building for your goodbyes. It's going to be ok"

"I know" Her voice caught. Peeta gave her a quick yet sincere hug and I kissed her forehead. I held back tears as I watched her disappear into the mob of other girls. Peeta, Haymitch and I turned and walked back to the crowd of parents.

"It's different." Peeta said absentmindedly

"Hmm?" Haymitch leaned over, still pushing his way through the crowd trying to get us closer to the stage.

"The feel of the reaping. The fear of the Capitol is still here. But people seem more… sad almost."

"They're not sad. They're happy that their daughters aren't being reaped."

"Katniss-"

"Hello everyone." A familiar cheery voice rang out over the speakers. "Ha… Happy Hunger Games" I looked up onto the stage to see a saddened Effie Trinket on stage, big bright wig and all. "Welcome, welcome, welcome… Before we begin, we have a very special film for you, brought to you all the way from the Capitol. The time has come to select one courageous young man… and woman for the… honor of representing District 12 in the 76th newly reinstated Hunger Games!" The same speech as always. The large screen flickered as the video began to play. It was the same one that they played 15 years ago. I watched Effie's eyes scan the crowd until she focused on the girl's crowd. I knew she was looking at Prim. A lone tear streamed down her cheek, but it was quickly wiped away and replaced with a fake smile.

As the video came to an end Effie stepped back up to her mic, brightening up quickly. "And now a very special message from our loyal, President Snow." There was an eerie pause as the video started.

"Hello Panem. I, President Snow would like to personally congratulate you on how you've held yourselves together while I've been 'away'. I would now like to clarify the rules for this oh so special Hunger Games." He picked up a decorated note card as two large glass bowls were rolled onto the stage. One full of hundreds of names, the other empty except for one slip of paper. "The tributes, for the 76th Hunger Games shall be reaped from the children of the surviving Victors and Rebels from the 'war'. This 'war' as you all know is referring to the _failed _rebellion that took place 15 years ago." I bit my tongue to keep me from cursing. I looked around the girls' crowd until I saw Prim's blond ponytail. She was surrounded by what looked like a shield of 12-18 year olds. The two girls on either side of her were holding her hands. Another had her hand on Prim's shoulder, whispering what I hoped were comforting words. "Happy Hunger Games Panem" The president finished and the screen flickered blank.

Effie cleared her throat "May I please introduce this year's District 12 mentor, Haymitch Abernathy." Haymitch made his way to the stage and half smiled, waving, acting like everything was normal.

"How are you Haymitch?" Effie asked stepping away from the mic.

"I'm doing great Effie, and completely sober! No falling for me!" He smiled then turned to stand near the back of the stage.

"That's wonderful!"

"_For now…_" He muttered under his breath, causing Effie to frown a little.

"Now, President Snow has decided to be a little, unorthodox this year and reap the boys first!" She walked towards the bowl and theatrically pulled a name out of the bowl. Holding it up she walked back to the microphone, I could almost see pain behind her shell of make-up and smiles.

Clearing her throat she fiddled with opening the card. Peeta glanced at the boys group; the terror on their faces was more than obvious.

"Our male victor is… Grover Plains!" A slow sign followed by a quiet sob escaped a woman's lips that felt as loud and as painful as a scream would have been. I watched as a boy, at least 16; slowly walk to the stage, taking his place next to Effie. His eyes watched the crowd, looking for any sign of hope that he'd be saved, or that someone would volunteer for him. But of course that didn't happen.

"And now… the girl tri- tribute." I could see Effie was mustering up her strength for this. The last time we'd seen Effie was Christmas about two months before. We'd seen her every Christmas before that as well. Prim had grown up having Effie visit as if she was an Aunt or something.

She slowly walked to the bowl and grabbed the one name out of the bottom. I looked back at Prim, she had her eyes closed. I couldn't breathe. I felt this heavy pain on my chest as I knew in a matter of seconds the two words would be spoken that would shatter me.

"Primrose Mellark." Effie said, the smile was gone. The façade was gone. It was just a woman up there, a prop, an actress. And she couldn't play her part much longer until she would break down. Effie backed away from the microphone a bit as Prim emerged from the crowed into the path.

Peeta held my hand tight as we watched Prim slowly walk towards the stage, eyes dead ahead. She looked at Haymitch; I could tell he was itching for a drink. So was I. As Prim was about to reach the stage four words broke the silence. Four words that shocked the entire district, and possibly all of Panem.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, sorry for not updating for 12 million years! [More like 16 days...] Anyways, more chapters soon!<strong>


	10. The Volunteer

**Prim's POV**

My heart stopped. I watched Effie and Haymitch stare in shock at the girl behind me. I turned quickly to see a girl about my age, standing tall in the middle of the walkway. Wiping the blurry tears from my eyes I felt the blood rush from my face when my vision cleared and I saw who it was the volunteered.

"HOOPER!" A woman yelled pushing her way through the crowd. I ran towards Hooper.

"Hooper what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"I thought about what we talked about earlier Primrose! If you're not in the games-"

"Prim!" I heard my mom yell, trying to get through the crowd, Dad following behind.

"If you're not in the games, the rest of the world still has a chance."

"Hooper... No…"

"The lives of the many are more important to the lives of the few. I read it somewhere and now I get it. Prim, this isn't just for you, it's for everyone-"

"Hooper… I…"

"Prim? Prim!" My parents reached the aisle just as Hooper's mother did. They started running towards the two of us.

"What the HELL are you doing Hooper?! Honey I-"

"Prim are you ok?" My Dad asked me. We both ignored out parents and kept talking.

"It's ok! I can do this. I'm pretty good with a sword. Remember when we were kids-"

"Hooper those were broomsticks and we were playing pirates! Nowhere near the same as-" I stopped when I saw the peace keepers surrounding us. They grabbed Hooper's mom and my Mom and Dad and started dragging them back the crowd.

"No! Get off- GET OFF ME!" Mom yelled kicking and punching. Dad wrestled against the peace keeper holding him but eventually they gave up and watched Hooper and I continue to argue.

"Hooper, this is insane-" I stopped myself. Why was I arguing with the person who'd saved me from literally certain death? Although I was letting Hooper go to hers…

"It's Ok Prim. I've thought about it and… It's ok…"

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" Hooper's mother yelled at my parents.

"I DIDN'T _MAKE_ YOUR DAUGHTER VOLENTEER!"

"HEY!" A voice yelled over Effie's microphone. It was Haymitch. "Let's try to keep this civilized? Can't we remember that this is a _televised _event?"

"_Damn, sober Haymitch is a logical Haymitch" _I thought. He backed away and motioned for Effie to take the mic.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?" Effie's voice echoed over the crowd, silencing everyone. "Please dear, come on to the stage dear, introduce yourself" I grabbed Hooper's hand and we walked down towards the stage. Our parents were waiting at the end by the stage. When we reached I gave her a quick hug as a thank you but a peace keeper grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into my mom. Mom hugged me tight as Hooper climbed onto the stage. "What's your name dear?"

"Hooper Greene." She said quietly.

"Well, I would like to introduce to you your district 12 tri-"

"Miss Trinket? A word?" The head peacekeeper interrupted.

"Hmm? Yes?" Effie stepped away from the microphone. Mom, Dad and I turned to go back into the crowd when someone grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing? Someone volunteered, she doesn't have to-" Another peacekeeper grabbed Dad's shoulders and held him where he was. Effie approached the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we appear have a message from the Capitol itself." She unfolded a violet slip of paper and read the slip "Oh my…" The peacekeeper that grabbed firmed his grip on my arms as Effie read the slipping confusion. "There's been a change…" She managed to say, frowning.

"What's going on?" Hooper mouthed to me.

"No idea" I mouthed back.

"A new rule changed as been announced… Volunteering as Tribute for the Hunger Games is a federal offence, Volunteering is now illegal." The crowd was silent except for a few gasps. Mom looked at me, knowing what the 'new rule' meant. "And is… punishable by DEATH?! What?" Effie looked around confused. The crowd roared to life. There were shocked gasps; angry swears to the capitol, the whole district looked like they were ready to murder someone.

"Hooper!" Hooper's mother yelled watching her daughter get pushed to her knees on stage.

"No! Hooper!" I kicked the peacekeeper in the knee and ran up to the stage, dodging about 5 peacekeepers.

"GET OFF ME! NO!" Hooper yelled as a peace keeper put the gun to her head.

"Oh my!" Effie hurried to the other end of the stage averting her eyes; Grover following behind her. Haymitch ran towards Hooper but another Peacekeeper grabbed him and knocked him out with the butt of a gun.

"Haymitch!" My Dad yelled trying to wrestle out of the grip of 4 peacekeepers. I finally made my way to the stage and ran towards Hooper; I almost made it until two peace keepers grabbed me.

"Hooper!" I tried to bit the arm of one of the peacekeepers, drawing blood. He kicked me in the thigh, sending me to my knees. "No!"

"Don't I get some last words?!" Hooper yelled somewhat sarcastic. She mustered up some strength and shouted "I guess this is cool, I'll be in the history books as the first casualty! Suck it Snow!" She laughed. I wrestled against the men holding me and stood up.

"Hooper! No-" The female peacekeeper punched me in the gut, I hurled forward, struggling to keep in my breakfast. My vision blurred and I looked up at Hooper.

"Prim! You can do it! Primro-" Gun-shot.

The district went dead silent. I felt what I thought might be tears run down my face as the peace keepers released me letting my sit on my knees, holding my stomach. I turned to the district; they were looking at my face, shocked. As what I assumed was tears continued to drip down my face I realized it was on my forehead as well. I wiped it away with my hand and was horrified by the sight. Blood. Hooper's blood.

"HOOPER! MY BABY!" Her mother cried, the pain in her voice was so strong I swear I felt pain as well. Dad offered her his hand, but she latched on to him, sobbing into his shoulder. Effie and Grover were escorted back to the microphone. She was holding a new cue card.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." She began "May that serve as a warning, to all those in Panem who have the _slightest _idea of rebelling." Effie's voice caught as Hooper's body was carried away. I scanned the crowd for my parents, seeing neither of them. I was grabbed around my waist and lifted to my feet. I looked up to see it was Haymitch helping me. He had a blue and black bruise on his forehead from where the gun hit him. "I would like to introduce the Tributes for the 76th Hunger Games. Grover Plains…" Haymitch and I were escorted next to Grover. "…and Primrose Mellark."


	11. Goodbyes and The Train Ride

**Hey Guys! SO SORRY it took so long to get this chapter out. I had SEVERAL chapters pre-written and my laptop decided to completely die on me! So I lost a bunch of work. A few weeks and a new laptop later, here's the newest chapter!**

**{Also, please let me know if my writing for Katniss [Or any other character] sucks or if you have any tips to help. For some reason I'm having trouble writing her character without making her whiny or WAY to depressed.}**

* * *

><p><strong>Prim's POV<strong>

I stared at myself in the mirror. My clothes and face, stained with crimson. I searched the small room I was in for a sink; resorting to using the pitcher full of water to wash my face. I wiped the residual water off my face with my sleeve and began pacing the floor of the Justice Building's waiting room. I hadn't cried yet, not even when Hooper…

I poured the now red water into a plant. Pacing again I spun quickly when I heard the door open and close. My mom and dad were standing in the door way. "Prim…" Dad whispered, noticing my once beautiful dress now stained red from the chest up.

I ran into their arms, holding them close. Mom exhaled and kissed the top of my head. "Prim honey are you ok?" She bent down to eye level holding my face in her hands. She ran her thumb over my cheek. I nodded. "Is your knee ok?" I'd hardly noticed I'd been limping; I pulled my dress up to see a purple bruise from where the peacekeeper had kicked me.

"Yeah, it'll heal up ok." I looked up at Dad to see a response but I couldn't read his face. We all sat on the couch, I didn't want to talk about the games, but we ended up going over all the tips they'd been teaching me over the past few days.

"Remember what the most important things are?"

"Water and food"

"Yeah, but no fire unless you have a large group of strong tributes with you. Fire makes you too easy to spot." My dad reminded me.

"But what about food?"

"Actually you _can_ eat some raw meats, just not too much of it. You may have to rely on berries for a while."

"Haymitch said he'll try to get you sponsors to send you things like water purifiers or antibiotics." Mom spoke up. She smiled at me. Undoing my ponytail she ran her fingers through my matted blond hair, combing it into a fresh ponytail before kissing my forehead. I watched her, trying to suppress the one question in my head.

"What's gonna happen to you guys?" I asked, not able to keep it in anymore. Dad sat up uncomfortably.

"Not sure…"

"What about Rye, are you going to train him, so if he gets reaped one day-"

"No. Rye isn't ever going to be reaped." Mom answered seriously, looking out the window. Dad looked at her confused.

"For- for now just worry about yourself ok Prim? Everything's going to be fine" He smiled at me.

'Everything's going to be fine is something you tell your kids when they're nervous on the first day of school Everything's going to be fine is what you tell your kids when they leave for a business trip, or leave you with a baby sitter. Everything's going to be fine is not what you say to your daughter before she goes to her DEATH.' I thought, still smiling.

After about 10 more minutes of reviewing there was a knock at the door. I felt a pit in my stomach, it was time to say goodbye. Mom turned to me quickly.

"Prim-" she stopped herself, not knowing what to say. "Primrose listen to me. Don't ever, _ever _do anything the Capitol wouldn't want you to. 2 peacekeepers entered the room, gesturing my parents towards the door. We stood and I watched them walk past me.

"I love you Prim." They both told me as they were almost pushed out the door.

"I'll try you know. To win. I promise." I said, raising my voice. They turned to look at me, their faces unreadable.

"I know you will Prim." My mom murmured as the peacekeepers closed the door, leaving me alone once again.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later I was escorted out of the room and onto the train. I'd ridden the train three times before whenever we went to visit the Capitol. It was newly renovated for the games, the large sitting areas were turned into storage and single bedrooms, the way they were during my mom and dad's games. I sat down at the dining table, across from the boy, what was his name? Graham?... Greg?,,, Grover, that was it. I sat across from Grover, he wouldn't look me in the eye.<p>

"Grover? You ok?"

He sniffled and wiped his cheeks before looking at me with disgust. "_You _cannot ask me that. It's your entire families fault we're here, everybody know it." He spat at me, his voice cracking.

"_Excuse me?!_" I leaned forward towards the table "My family's fault? Are you kidding me!?" I let go, spewing everything I'd let stew in my head for the past 3 days. "It's my family's fault the games were back?! Are you kidding me?"

"Snow brought the games back for revenge! He said it himself!" He was screaming at me. His tears were gone; his eyes now full of rage.

"Ehem." We were interrupted by a feminine voice at the door. I turned to see Effie and Haymitch standing in the doorway. I wondered how much they'd heard. "My oh my, the nostalgia! I remember being here with Katniss and Peeta like it was yesterday…" She sat down next to Grover, Haymitch took his place next to me, a glass of scotch in hand.

"You keep arguing like that, you'll both end up dead." Haymitch said, taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" Grover asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"District members need to stick together, at least until you get into the arena. If the capitol doesn't like seeing district members in conflict. If you two are friendly towards each other it'll get more attention, therefore more sponsors."

"Get along with him?" I asked grabbing a piece of bread from across the table. "Yeah, that'll be easy…"

"Listen Haymitch." Grover practically glared at him. "I'm not being a lover boy like her dad if that what you want me to do."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Now Grover-"Effie spoke up.

"I need to wash up; it was nice talking to you Grover." I stood up, quickly exiting the car. I walked down the hall until I found a room labeled 'Female Tribute'. I locked the door behind me and turned into the bathroom. It was fancy for a train bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes. I crumpled up my blood stained dress and tossed in the corner. Pulling my ponytail out I stepped into the warm water.

After washing the rest of Hooper's blood of my body I plugged up the drain and filled the tub. Lying down in the water I closed my eyes and relaxed. I plugged my nose with my fingers and sank into the water. Lying there, fully submerged a thought that I never expected came into my head.

'If I don't go up for air I'll die.' I knew that, but I didn't go up for air. I stayed there, laying down underwater, no longer holding my breath. I watched my hair float around in the water, I counted down 20 to 1, and I didn't go up for air. 'If I die, I don't have to be in the games. There'll be no nightmares, I'll feel no grief, I won't go crazy, because I'll be dead.' My lungs burned, but the burn was almost comforting. It felt like the burn of release. Seconds past, but it felt like hours or days even.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice, my voice. "I'll try you know. To win. I promise." My parents, I'd promised them I would try, that was only hours ago. Suddenly the releasing pain in my lungs felt like a ton of bricks, it felt like everything inside of me was collapsing. I swiftly sat up out of the water and into the cold air, coughing and gasping for air.

Clinging onto the side of the tub I caught my breath and jumped out water and toweled off. I changed into a pair of pajamas in the fully stocked dresser. Looking myself in the mirror I felt nothing but disgust. What was I thinking? How did I get this low so fast? My hands turned into fists as I laid down on the bed burying my face in a soft pillow. Suddenly the events of the whole day came rushing back to me, and for the first time since the new games were announced, I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it took forever to get this to you guys!<strong>

**I'm thinking about starting a new story, but I'm not sure which fandom/ship I want to do it for. I have ideas for both Romanrogers [Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov {My OTP for the two years}] and Sherlolly [Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper {Other OTP}]**

**Let me know what you think!**


	12. Arriving At The Capitol

**Prim's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and sausages. Sitting up my stomach and knee lit up with pain. The bruises from yesterday were now a nauseating brownish green. Moving quickly made my head swirl but I pushed myself off the bed and made my way to the dresser, I sifted through tons of clothing, thankfully all my size, until I found a grey tank top and a pair of black pants. I stepped into my boots and tucked the pant legs into them. I didn't even bother brushing my hair and walked into the dining car, bed head and all. "Primrose! Look at the state of your hair! There will be cameras on you broadcast around all of Panem!" Effie said, rushing towards me. She sat me down in a chair grabbing a comb off the side table, she began running it though my hair swiftly. It wasn't until a few minutes later, Haymitch and Grover came in. Hair freshly brushed I sat down at the table, amazed by the breakfast in front of me. Now, Twelve certainly wasn't poor anymore, (none of the 13 'districts' were) but I never had anything like this before. Fresh berries, eggs cooked in many elaborate styles, six different kinds of bread (all of which I was able to name… thanks dad.) scones, jellies, muffins, sausages, everything imaginable was on the wooden table in front of me. I scooped up some steaming eggs, a slice of sourdough, some sausage and a spoonful of raspberries. "We will be arriving in the Capitol in about 3 hours. Now, as soon as you get there it is very important to smile brightly, look your best, Grover you'll need to change out of those clothes, and everyone, make sure you act nice-"

"-I always act nice." Haymitch interrupted, before taking a swig of his drink. Effie snatched the glass from his hand and dumped it into a plant. "E- Effie! What the hell? What's wrong with you?" Haymitch stood up "That was NOT nice!" She grabbed his coat and dragged him into the next car, leaving Grover and I alone.

"Morning." He said finally. I looked at him, he was still wearing the clothes from yesterday and his hair was a mess, I wondered if he'd slept at all. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, taking a sip of some kind of juice.

"Okay I guess, you?" He raised an eyebrow at me, I took that as a sign he hadn't slept at all. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Us most likely."

"Yeah, probably…" There was an awkward pause. We both just stared at our breakfasts. Finally Grover pushed his plate away and stood up.

"I'm gonna get changed." And with that he left. I looked around the room, it was dead silent except for the faint murmuring of Effie and Haymitch's voices. I quietly walked down the hall passing door after door. Car after car. As I walked their voices got louder until I found a door labeled 'Trinket'. I pressed my ear against the door, Effie was in hysterics.

"Haymitch Abernathy! What do you think the capitol would do if you stumbled in drunk?!" She lowered her voice into an angry whisper like voice "What do you think _Snow _would do?!"

"Effie, they've done nothing before, why would they do something now?" His tone was odd, like he was trying to be comforting, but at the same time there was irritation in his voice.

"Think about who your actions affects Haymitch! Think about Katniss and Peeta and… and Prim! On her way to the games..." She paused before collecting herself into her proper formal self. "You need to be able to give her all the advice and tips you can, _sober._" Haymitch sighed.

"_Fine_. I'll limit myself on drinks. Ya happy?"

"No Haymitch, I said sober."

"I'll limit myself on drinks." He said again. I had a feeling the conversation was over and ran around the corner just before Haymitch opened the door and started heading down the hall. "Prim…" He said laughing "You've got to learn how to run quieter, I may be a drunk but I could hear your clunky food steps."

"How?" I asked walking with him towards the dining car.

"In the arena you can develop a very acute sense of hearing. Signs of life, animal sounds, rustling bushes they feel as loud as fog horns in the arena. It's like another one of my 'scars'"

"What makes it a 'scar'?"

"Can't stand sleeping in the capitol, you think I like trying to sleep in my hotel and all I can hear are footsteps up and down the hall?"

* * *

><p>We'd been in the capitol for a few hours; that meant the beautification process had to begin. My body was completely stripped of all hair 'unsightly' hair, including arm and the hair on the back of my neck. I noticed the hair on the top of my head was left alone as the style team continued to work on my nails, teeth and eyebrows. My skin red and raw from the treatments I sat in the chair, watching the team prepare for my stylist. I'd never met nor seen any of them before; they didn't even bother to tell me their names. "I do have to warn you about your stylist, he doesn't talk much." The woman who'd done my eyebrows told me.<p>

"He doesn't talk at all!" Another laughed.

"He's an avox." The first woman told me. I'd learned about the avox in school. The capitol cut their tongues so that they couldn't speak, usually they were 'criminals' but after the war the Avox Rights Foundation, or A.R.F. was created. The A.R.F worked to help Avox's adapt to normal life again, and help them reunite with families, get jobs, things like that. It was odd that the capitol was using an Avox as a stylist; they usually did jobs that didn't require talking to other people.

I got up out of the chair I was in, my muscles tense from sitting so still. An orange haired woman sat me down again front of a mirror where my stylist would be doing my hair. Looking around at all the different tools and creams that sat in front of me I wondered what my parade theme was going to be. I had a pretty good guess it wouldn't involve fire or mocking jays…

The prep team left me alone in the room to wait for the stylist to come. I wondered how he was going to explain what was going on when it came to my outfit if he couldn't talk to me. '_He probably won't even explain anything. Why would he care what I thought anyways?"_ I thought. The door latch clicked as the door opened. I smiled, wanting to make a good 1st impression. Turning myself towards the door I froze. All expression on my face went blank as I stared at a face I'd seen from Dad's paintings many times before. He didn't have to introduce himself.

I already knew the name of the man standing before me, his name was Cinna.


	13. Who? What? How?

**Prim's POV**

The man that looked like Cinna smiled, he held a large notepad behind his back. He flipped to the first page, pulling out a black marker he scribbled something down. It couldn't be him; Cinna's been dead for 15 years. The man smiled and showed me his notepad. '_Guess I don't have to introduce myself._' It was Cinna.

"Holy shit… are you… Cinna? But… how?" I asked. He flipped through the note pad to a page already filled out with my answer.

'_The capitol took me prisoner during the 75__th__ Quarter Quell. They planned to keep as leverage, in case Katniss won the games and planned to start a rebellion. But when they captured your Dad they used him instead. But now they had a 'useless' prisoner' on their hands. So I was turned into an Avox to serve the capitol. I've been "President" Myralen's personal designer for years."_

My mind was full of questions. "And now they're letting you be a stylist for the games? My stylist?" He nodded. 'Why?' I wondered.

He pulled his notepad out and scribbled down _'I don't know why, if that's what you're wondering." _He flipped the page "_So, how's Katniss?"_ Of course he would ask about his Mockingjay.

"She's alright. Been kinda distant since the games were announced. I guess you don't know much." He shook his head no. "Well she and Dad- Peeta got married." Cinna smiled at this looking up at my blonde hair. "They had me soon after that… Haymitch still lives alone across the street. What else… Oh! I have a baby brother too named Rye." Smiling again Cinna nodded and looked like he was about to write something when the door opened, the stylist with purple hair stepped in.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know if you were started or not. President Snow wants me to let you know all the tributes need to be ready by 6, so you have about 4 hours." Cinna nodded and motioned towards a chair in front of a large mirror. I sat down as he pulled my hair out of its ponytail. "And remember what the president said about her clothes?"

I smiled a little wondering what Snow wouldn't want me to wear. "I guessing no fire or feathers?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a shorter chapter but I need some help! I have NO IDEA what to do for Prim and Grover's parade clothes or Prim's interview dress. Any ideas? Please suggest some ideas by PMing me or leave a review and I'll be sure to credit your idea. <strong>

**Thanks guys!**


	14. Reunion

**Katniss' POV**

I paced back and forth around Rye's bedroom. Prim had been gone for a day. Or was it two? I got no sleep the night before, I just sat in Prim's room with the curtains drawn, I had no idea how much time had passed before Peeta found me.

"Hey, I've been looking for you, thought you'd gone hunting." He sat next to me on the bed. I remember leaning against his shoulder as we both looked around the room. The room where our daughter had learned to walk, talk, love, learn. And now she was gone, probably forever. "You okay?" He asked me

A tear rolled down my cheek, I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the front door. "That's probably Haymich" I said standing up.

"Actually, it's more than Haymitch."

"What do you mean?" I asked walking down the stairs towards the door.

"They called about an hour ago, that's why I was looking for you, to tell you they were coming." I froze, fearing the worst.

"_Who's_ coming?" Another knock. I quickly walked down the rest of the steps, but stopped when I looked into the living room. Annie and Beetee were sitting on the couch.

"What the..." The knocks turned into kicks until whomever was knocking let themselves in. I turned quickly to see Haymitch and Johanna. "What are all of you doing here?" I asked

"I didn't get the chance to tell her." Peeta told them.

"We um, we came to watch the games. I- I mean not for fun you know but… support" Beetee said, fixing his glasses.

"Yeah, Haymitch figured it might be nice to have friends around while we watch our children get murdered for entertainment."

"Johanna…"

"This is going to go well…" Peeta said under his breath as he sat down.

So here I was, pacing back and forth in Rye's bedroom, with 5 ex-victors sitting in my living room, probably arguing about something. I walked back downstairs to find the living room empty. I wandered around until I found all of them in the study. I realized I hadn't even been in here since my 'friendly meeting' with Snow all those years ago.

"Hey Katniss. Look who showed up." Haymitch motioned towards a woman in a blue coat, she removed her hood, revealing her sharp white teeth.

"Katniss." Enobaria greeted. I smiled at her before sitting down on the floor next to Annie. It occurred to me how long it had been since all of us were in a room together. Months? Years?

I didn't have much time to think about it when there was another knock at the door. The room fell absolutely silent. I looked around at the looks on everyone's faces when I realized, they knew something I didn't. "What's going on?" I asked standing up. "Who's at the door?" I got no answer. Everyone just looked at their shoes. I left the room and headed towards the door slowly. I opened the door expecting a capitol worker, Effie Trinket, or even Snow himself. But the person I saw was much more surprising than any of those options.

"Hey Katnip…"


	15. Haymitch's Trip

**1****st ****of all HOLY CRAP REVIEWS. Yesterday there were like 17 now there's 28, and the views have gone up by about 200! I don't know what happened but THANKS FOR READING. I still feel like my chapters with Katniss are a little weird, but aaaanny ways.**

**I may combine a few already published chapters so the story doesn't end up SUPER long. I'm also going to make the next few chapters a ****_little_**** longer so I can just GET TO THE GAMES ALREADY!**

**I really love it when you guys give me reviews by the way, it lets me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prim's POV<strong>

I wandered around the District 12 dressing room. My hair was currently covered by a towel. Cinna washed and cut it, but he covered it up before letting me see exactly how much he cut. I watched him sift through different fabrics before cutting a long strip out of a silky black fabric. He grabbed a wooden box from under the table. Inside it was filled with a dark black powder. Charcoal. "I thought they said no fire." I said walking up to his table. He grinned, shaking his head.

'_Not fire' _He wrote. He rubbed the charcoal along the sides of the fabric, making it look chalky. He guided me towards the mirror, and tied the trip of fabric around both of my wrists, limiting my movement. He smiled to himself before untying them again. Returning to the table he started to rub the charcoal on a long black dress. I watched him for a good 10 minutes before I heard Effie's shriek in the hall. I jumped out of my seat and ran towards the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She yelled. Good, no danger. Except maybe some danger to whomever she was yelling at.

"Will you relax? I went back to twelve for a day." Haymitch. Come to think of it I hadn't seen him since we got off the train. I walked out the door, Cinna following behind me. As soon as Cinna saw Haymitch he turned on his heel back and silently ran back into the dressing room.

"You went back home?" I asked, making my presence known.

"Yeah, you're parents are worried out of their mind for ya kid." He said, leaning back against the wall.

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE PRIM ON HER OWN HERE! YOU CANNOT GO GALLIVANTING AROUND PANEM-"

"SHHHHH!" He clamped his hand over Effie's mouth "The Capitol doesn't know I went back, and I'm pretty sure they don't want me 'gallivanting' either." He turned backwards me. "So… have you met your stylist yet? What're they like?" He turned to me. My stomach dropped.

"Oh, he's nice, you know… Got some cool ideas." I said, shifting on my feet.

"I'm gonna meet him"

"What?!" I stepped in front of the door.

"Keep your turban thing on." He said motioning towards the towel on my head "I'm just gonna say hello."

"Haymitch!" He marched past me.

"Hello? There you are, the name's-" He paused. Cinna turned to face him. He held up his notepad.

'_Hello Haymitch_' It read. There was a pause; the men stared at each other. Finally Haymitch spoke.

"You sly bastard." He said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV [Several hours ago.]<strong>

Gale. He was here. Why was he here? "I uh, hope I'm not intruding…" He said looking at his shoes "Peeta called me..."

"He what?" I asked turning around. Peeta and the rest of the victors had followed me. Peeta half smiled apologetically. "You're uh, not intruding at all. Come on in." I closed the door behind him, watching him take off his coat. '_Why is he here?'_ I asked myself. It started to rain outside.

"Glad I got here before the storm hit, I was watching the clouds roll in all the way here." He said, looking around awkwardly. The 8 of us sat down in the living room.

"Gale." Enobaria leaned forward. "What are you doing here?" We all looked at her stunned, but Gale chucked.

"When he invited me Peeta said everyone was getting together for 'emotional support'."

"And? " Johanna asked "There's emotional support because of our kids. Phoenix, Finn, Prim, Beetee's godson- what's his name?"

"Brail." He responded. Beetee had been raising his sister's son since she was killed in a bombing…. The hospital bombing… by Gale's bombs… ugh, this is why we don't talk much…

"Yeah, Brail. Enobaria's son-"

"You have a son?!" Annie asked, shocked

"What? You don't think I'd ever get a man to love me enough to marry me?" Enobaria asked, glaring.

"No, no it's not that it's just-"

"Well you're right. I never married; my son's name is Hydran. His dad was an asshole that got me knocked up, then got himself killed in a bar fight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Annie said quietly

"Well… I guess that just adds me to the list of Victors with a failed relationship. Look at us, Katniss and Peeta are the only ones who ended up married, or whose partner didn't freaking die. I guess none of us is a 'people' person. Now that you all know my story, Gale. We're here because our kids. What are _you_ doing here? "

"…Cecil." He said quietly

"Cecil?" I asked "Who's Cecil?"

"My daughter... Victors _and _Rebel's children remember?" He looked out the window. No one said anything. I hadn't even thought about Gale's daughter entering the Arena. I focused on the rain streaming down the window. Gale stood up. "Excuse me." He turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Did any of you know Gale had a daughter?" Beetee asked to no one in particular.

"I did. He sent me a letter when she was born. I did the same when Prim I had Prim" I said softly. Tired of the silence I turned on the Tv. There on the screen was my old friend Cesar Flickerman, still as blue and smiley as ever. He was going over all the tribute's reapings., it was district two's reaping.

"Jesus, Cesar hasn't aged a day." Peeta said smiling a little.

"I wonder how much botox is involved in that statement." Beetee laughed. A young boy, no older than 11 stood on the stage next to the announcer. I focused on a young girl, must've been 16 or 15. She had tanned skin and dark brown hair, she was pretty average looking except for her eyes. A striking greyish blue.

"The district two's tributes this year sure are an interesting match. An 11 year old boy named Trevor Fayn and 16 year old Cecil Hawthorn. According to some District officials the tributes are actually neighbors, growing up across the street from one another. Trevor is the son of District 2's ex-mayor, a known supporter during the Mockingjay rebellion. Cecil is the only daughter of Gale Hawthorn, a rebel soldier during the rebellion and close friend of Katniss Mellark, previously Everdeen." I stood up and quietly walked into the kitchen, leaving the rest of the tributes to watch the reapings.

"Hey." I said sitting next to Gale.

"Hey yourself." He ran his hands over the table top. "You kept the table?"

"Yeah?"

"After I bleed all over it?" He laughed, recalling when my mother nursed him back to health after he was whipped.

"I had to. It's mahogany." I smirked

"What?"

"Nothing. It's a… private joke."

"Huh." He grabbed an apple and bit into it. "Nice shot." He pointed towards the large oak tree out the window, riddled with arrows.

"Yeah, it's a stress reliever, been pretty stressed lately."

"Gee I wonder why." He said taking another bite of the apple. He was thinking about something, something important. It may have been 15 years since I last really talked to him, but I could still tell when he was hiding something.

"Don't you have a wife?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" He laughed

"Just wondering, where she is in all this."

"She… is 6 feet in the ground under a maple tree."

"Oh Gale, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah., my life's just great… I'm a widower who's just lost his only child. I'm not completely alone by the way. I do have a girlfriend though. Told her to stay in Two, don't want her to get mixed up in all this…"

"Makes sense."

"Katnip?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Gale-"

"No, let me apologize. Even though I know nothing I say can make up for what happened… what happened to Prim…" We were quiet, for a long time. Until a cry broke the silence.

"That's Rye… Do you want to meet him?" I asked standing up.

"Maybe later. I think for now I just want to go for a walk."

"Okay." And with that I left Gale alone in the kitchen. After feeding Rye some applesauce I put him down for a nap. Someone knocked on the door.

"Haymitch just left, said Prim's doing fine. He's going to meet her stylist today. Said he'll- are you okay?" He asked, putting his hands on the sides of my arms. I shook my head, allowing him to pull me into a hug.

"I miss her Peeta." I whispered

"I know… I do too."


	16. The Tribute Parade

**BEFORE THE CHAPTER STARTS, I'd like to give a HUGER THANK YOU to ****ElsaTheSnowQueen2**** for inspiring Grover and Prim's parade outfits, interview outfits come next chapter! ****J**

* * *

><p><strong>Prim's POV<strong>

I stared at myself in the mirror. The parade dress hung on me, looking sagged. One of the stylists said it would look good on the chariot. The long black dress went to the floor, the front was a little bit low cut, but a sheer black cloth covered my chest and neck. It was made of a smooth dull fabric, it was coated in charcoal. Some of the charcoal had rubbed off onto my arms, but Cinna said [well, wrote] that it was okay, it added to the affect. Before putting me in the dress some stylists sprayed me down with a white gas. Cinna approached me, holding what looked like… a blowtorch?!

"What are you doing?" I asked panicked. He gave me a reassuring smile before turning the torch on. "Cinna!?" He knelt held the torch to the side of my leg. I felt a heat, it felt like my leg was in an oven. But it didn't hurt.

"The spray was an anti-fire spray. You can't get burned." A stylist told me.

"This is _real _fire?!" I asked. Cinna nodded. He put the torch down, picking up a canister. He directed the nozzle of the canister at the fire. Pushing a button it sucked up the fire, leaving my dress burned at the bottom and left lower side. He repeated this process on the ends of my long sleeves, the sheer fabric over my right collar bone, and around the stomach. He backed up to let me see in the mirror. The dress hadn't burned through the fabric, it was just blackened, charred. Along with the charcoal on my arms and my dark eye make-up I realized I looked burned. Extinguished…

"No more fire." I said quietly. Cinna nodded, his face looked sad. He reached his hands up to the towel around my hair. Undoing it I saw my new haircut fall. I smiled, it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

We all sat in the living room, the tribute parade was starting soon. I sat on the couch in between Annie and Peeta. Johanna and Beetee sat on the floor under us, Enobaria and Gale sat in chairs to the sides. "Um Peeta, you might want to try to put that fire out again, there's still sparks." Gale said motioning towards the fireplace.

"I'll do it." Johanna said, stretching.

"Actually those aren't sparks, they're embers. They're almost left over after a fire is put out." Beetee said, cleaning his glasses. "They almost always remain after you put out a fire, but yeah, I'd… put them out…"

"Once a geek always a geek" Johanna stood up and poured a pitcher of water on the old firewood.

"Funny thing about Embers." Gale said turning to me "If you aren't careful with embers, they can relight a fire when you don't expect it. Usually the fire's a little stronger because of the residual heat."

The capitol symbol flashed on the screen, then faded into the face of the capitol's favorite blue haired announcer.

"Hello, Panem! I'm Cesar Flickerman. And welcome to the official opening of the 76th Hunger Games!" The capitol citizens cheered loudly. "Are you ready to see this year's tributes? I know I am!" He laughed theatrically, his pearly whites shining. "Oh! Here they come!"

The carriages began rolling out. Starting with District 1, I quickly noticed, they weren't in the typical shiny clothes. They were dressed in all black, the girl in a gown, and the boy a suit. Trevor and Cecil's chariot rolled out. She looked beautiful, her long brown hair tied up in a twisted bun. She and Trevor were dressed in all black as well, there was something about the fabric, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The chariot from three rolled out, then four. I heard Annie sigh when she saw Finn. He really was a spitting image of his father, but he had Annie's freckles. Five, Six, Seven, Eight. They all rolled out, dressed in all black. Some were smiling a little, but most of them had straight faces. Cecil put her arm around 11 year old Trevor, who look like he was about to cry. This earned her some Awwws from the capitol and Cesar. Gale smiled a little. I looked closely at the clothes, until I realized what was 'weird' about the fabric. It had been burned. The tributes looked charred, many of the boys had a black powder in their hair, and most of the girls had dark eye makeup with dark lipstick.

"An extinguished fire…" I murmered.

"What?" Johanna asked, her eyes fixed on Phoenix.

"They're clothes, they're burned."

"Like someone put a fire out?" Enobaria said, confused.

"The capitol put the fire out. It's a symbol" Beetee said nervously.

"The girl on fire... Extinguished…" Gale whispered "Those assholes"

Finally everyone's chariots had rolled out except twelve. I sat up when I saw the black chariot roll out. My eyes opened wide. Grover wore a dark black suit, with a charred tie, and Prim… Prim wore a long black dress that fit her figure perfectly, also charred in some places. She was barefoot, all the tributes were.

"Her hair..." Peeta said, smiling a little. When we said goodbye to her, she was little 15 year old Primrose, with her long blonde ponytail. Now she was Prim, she looked significantly older, her long hair cut, now slightly shorter than her shoulders. They didn't cut layers or bangs with the hair, it was just a straight cut. They both had long strips of fabric tied around their wrists, not binding them together; just long enough so they couldn't spread their arms all the way out. Both of their clothes moved elegantly in the wind. The cut and fit of their outfits made it look like the black fabric was fire itself blowing behind them.

"Wow." I murmured. As the chariots neared the end of the parade I noticed a change. Orange flecks began appearing on all the tribute's stomachs. "What the?" The orange flecks glowed brightly; they started to flow behind the tributes as they moved forward. The capitol looked at the flecks, amazed. I myself was amazed. The camera briefly showed Snow's face, much to my pleasure and worry, he looked very _very _angry. The screen started focusing on some of the tributes faces. Most of them were confused. Except for Finn and Prim. Both of whom were looking and the sparks with wonder. Finn looked back at Prim, they seemed to be communicating with their eyes. There was a look of understanding, and they smiled wide. They looked ahead, beaming. Their eyes seemed full of hope.

"Are those… sparks?" Gale asked.

"No." Beetee smiled brightly. "They're hope"

"What?" Enobaria asked turning to Beeteee "What are you talking about?"

"...Oh!" Peeta said, sitting up, smiling.

"What? I don't get it!" Johanna said loudly, confused. Suddenly I realized.

"I do…" The orange specks, they were hope. Hope that the capitol wasn't going to control us again. Hope that we were going to be able to hold our kids again. I had a feeling that everything was going to be okay, somehow.

"Well if they aren't sparks then what are they?" Johanna asked. I laughed a little before facing her.

"Embers... Those are embers."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I revised it a little bit because I thought it might be confusing [and I was worried about that]. If you missed it Embers can relight fires, therefore the embers in the dresses are supposed to be symbol for relighting the fires of the rebellion.<strong>


	17. Cesar's Interviews

**Woohoo another chapter already. I recently had an 8 hour plane ride, so I had plenty of time to write. And MAN this is a long one! [Sorry!]**

**BIG THANKS to hfarrands18 for inspiring Grover and Prim's Interview clothes ****J**

* * *

><p><strong>Prim's POV<strong>

That night I slept better than I had in a week. After the amazing dress the day before had filled my with so much hope… I knew, something was brewing. I just didn't know what.

The next day I walked into Cinna's workshop, he was sifting through page after page of a design notebook. Looking over his shoulder I stopped him on one drawing. A long light blue dress, with white on the ends of the sleeves.

"You sent that dress?" He nodded, smiling. "Thank you! It was amazing, really. And Cinna, last night? The clothes were so great!" He scribbled down a note in the corner of the page.

'_The stylist team met a few weeks ago. We decided it was the best idea.'_ Haymitch walked in looking around.

"Prim. I um have some bad news." He walked up to me, pulling me into an empty corner.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I just spoke to the head gamemaker. You remember Angelo Myralen?"

"Yeah?" How could I forget the man I thought to be the president for the past 7 years?

"He's the head gamemaker. Anyways, he just made an announcement. There will be no training for the tributes."

"What?! How are we supposed to figure out what to use as a weapon? How to hunt, what foods are safe to eat? Any of that?!"

"I don't know, Snow's order." He said, clearly annoyed. I walked away, going through everything in my head. '_What am I going to do?_' I asked myself.

A few hours later it was time for the interviews. Cinna dressed me in another black dress. This one was coated in what looked like coal dust. Around my neck was a simple necklace made of a crude chain, it had a black stone in the center. The dress was sleeveless, synched around the waist, and flowed down to the floor under it. I stepped into a pair of black heels. The stylists painted my nails black, but put and invisible extra coat on top. My short hair was in a small French braid style bun, and topped with a simple black headband. The earrings were black studs as was a ring on my right hand.

"Why so much black?" I asked. Cinna didn't answer me, just continued to add more black gemstones to my dress.

After I was finished Cinna walked me down the hall to the backstage. He kissed me lightly on the forehead before turning to go to his seat in the audience. I looked around until I saw Finn talking to a brunette across the room.

"Finn!" I called walking towards him. He turned, smiling when he saw me. I hugged him tightly "How are you?" I asked

"I'm alright, hey, do you like my outfit?" He stepped back to show me his dark blue almost black suit, detailed with gold and silver accents.

"Nice. And me?" I made a goofy face as I spun slowly, showing him my dress. He looked me up and down.

"Meh." He said, I shoved his shoulder. And my eyes caught the brunette he was talking to before. She wore a dark purple dress, streaked with a purpleish blue, decorated with blue and purple gemstones "Oh! Prim this is Cecil, Cecil-"

"Prim." Cecil smiled slightly. "You're Katniss' daughter right?"

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked smiling

"Gale Hawthorn's daughter, Cecil."

"Oh! Nice to finally meet you."

"You too." The three of us talked for a while, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi Prim." I turned around to see Phoenix and Brail behind me. "Thanks for including us in the conversation." Bail joked

"Sorry. How are you guys?" I asked

"I'm okay I guess… nervous." Phoenix said nervously. Between Phoenix and Brail, you'd think Beetee raised Phoenix and Johanna raised Brail, their personalities so different from their guardians.

"It'll be okay." Cecil smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm Cecil." Brail looked at her, smirking a little. '_Uh oh' _I thought

"Nice to meet you" Brail said shaking her hand. Finn leaned towards me.

"Someone's got a crush." He whispered. I laughed quietly as we watch the two of them talk. "So… what's it like in two?" Brail asked

"It's nice, snows a lot in the winter. I've always loved that time of years, so peaceful."

"Seriously? I love snow!"

"You hate-" Finn clamped his hand of Phoenix's mouth before she could finish.

"Let him have this." He whispered to her.

"You know, snowmen, snowforts, it's my favorite time of the-" Brail was cut off by a man clapping his hands together loudly.

"Tributes!" He yelled "Time to go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

The interviews flew by. Everyone looked amazing, Cecil made some jokes about being a 'twelve/two hybrid'. Brail marveled at the fact he was the oldest Tribute in the games. Then it was time for Finn's interview.

"Now, you're named after your father, Finnick Odair?" Cesar asked

"Yes. He was killed when my mom, Annie was pregnant with me. I've always been thankful he knew I was on my way when he died."

"So that makes you… 15?"

"Turned 15 in November, only a few weeks after my Dad's, kinda creepy really."

"Was he excited to be a father?"

"Yes, he was, he told my mom as soon as he returned home they were going to have a big celebration."

"Well you look just like him, isn't he just handsome?" Cheers roared from the audience, women called out his name. Finn looked down, blushing deeply..

"I haven't even done anything!" He yelled smiling. More cheers.

"Come on Finn, give them a little twirl or something, the ladies are DYING for it!" Finn stood up, laughing at himself. He took off his suit coast, erupting in huge applause and cheers. He jokingly flexed his arms and smiled brightly at the camera.

"Yep, he's Finnick's kid." Johnna said, biting into a pear. Finn brushed his hand though his hair one hand, laughing. He started to put his jacket back on, more cheers.

"Cesar these girls are just confusing. They're cheering because I 'm putting more clothes _on?_"

Cesar laughed loudly. "Now Finn, I'm assuming you're friends with a few of the other tributes here?"

"Um yes I am. I got the wonderful chance to meet Cecil Hawthorne back stage, lovely girl. And I'd say I'm friends with Phoenix Mason, Brail Trustt, and I'm pretty close to Primrose Mellark, we all see each other about 4 or 5 times a year."

"That's nice, but it must be hard, going into the arena with your best friends."

"Trust me Cesar, it's harder than you can imagine." We all were quiet. I thought of all the memories of young Finn, playing with Prim and Phoenix in the yard on Christmas. Brail teaching the other kids how to play chess when they were 11. Phoenix asking Finn to help her learn how to swim. That night on Finn's 5th birthday when he and Prim announced they were going to get married, (thinking it just meant living together forever) so they could play tag in the yard all the time.

Finn's interview ended, I tuned out most of the interviews until the last interview. Prim's interview. She came out in all black, not burned this time, just one perfect dull fabric.

"She looks beautiful." Gale whispered to me when she came out. I smiled, she really did.

"Hello Primrose." Cesar smiled.

"Hello Cesar." She replied lowering her voice to sound like his. The audience and all of us laughed. "And please, it's Prim."

"Prim. You are a perfect mix of your mother and father you know that?" Prim blushed "You realize that you're the child of the capitol's favorite couple?"

"Oh, I don't know about that-" Prim said smiling, embarrassed. I smiled, her composure was perfect.

"Oh come now Prim! Everyone's rooting for you at least a little bit! Isn't that right folks?" The crowd cheered loudly, giving me some hope.

"Well, I have been told I have a few more of my Dad's traits than my Mother's." She smiled.

:"You're not going to profess your love for someone now are you?" Cesar smiled

"I hope you weren't counting on it Cesar. I don't have all of my father's traits!" She laughed. Cesar joined her in laughter. And turned towards the audience

"Isn't she great ladies and gentlemen?" The crowd cheered once again.

"They love her!" Annie said laughing.

'_Good'_ I thought

"Now Prim, do you have any idea what your weapon might be in the arena. The capitol newspapers and magazines have been, bursting with polls and articles on whether of not you'll choose a bow."

"Well Cesar, sadly of all my Dad's traits, I didn't get his strength, so that rules that out. But a bow? Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe I'll surprise you!"

:"Oh, I hate waiting! Can't you just tell _me_?" Cesar asked turning his ear towards her for her to whisper.

"Nope."

"Oh but I won't tell a soul!"

"Nope. I've made up my mind"

"My my Prim, you sure are your mother's daughter!"

"What does he mean by that?" I asked frowning

"Nothing Katnip. I'm sure." Gale said holding in laughter. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the interview.

"Prim, do you know the tradition I always had your mother do when I interviewed her? I _always _had her spin for me." Prim smiled shaking her head as the audience began to cheer. "So… would you? Please?"

Prim's eyes scanned the audience, focusing on someone. Some agreement was made and she stood up, stepping forward on the stage. The audience members leaned forward in their seats. "What do they think's going to happen? She'll turn into a flaming mockingjay?" Peeta straightened up a little. Prim looked back at the audience member slightly confused before she started to spin. The audience and Cesar looked at her dress, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. Her dark smoky black dress twirled around her as she spun, probably feeling as ridiculous as I always did whenever I had to spin for Cesar. Her dress was rather strange, there was nothing really beautiful about the dress itself. It had no shine, it looked stained and spotted it had a… twinkle of light?

A small twinkle flashed onto the corner of her dress, slowly it started to spread. Be all watched in shock as the small twinkle spread up the skirt of the dress. I realized it wasn't a lighting flare because Cesar was reacting too. The dull black cloth turned into a shining silver white, her shoes faded into white. Her twirling stopped as she looked down at her dress, jaw dropped. Her dress was no longer black, but a shining white cloth coated in crystals. No not crystals, diamonds. The small black hairband expanded into a diamond tiara, sparkling brightly. Her black stone necklace started to crumble and I realized, it wasn't just a black stone. It was coal. The coal around her necklace broke to reveal a large bright diamond underneath, shaped like an open flame.

"Wow!" Cesar said, his jaw practically dropped to the floor. The capitol cheered loudly, all on their feet clapping. Prim smiled at the audience member.

"Must be her stylist." I said under my breath

"What?" Beetee asked, amazed a Prim's dress

"She keeps looking at someone, it's gotta be her stylist." Cesar approached Prim, her dress sparkled in the spot lights.

"That's amazing, a diamond in the rough?" He asked

"I think it stands for Twelve, coal turns to diamond." Prim looked her dress up and down, smiling.

"I think we can all your stylist. Please, stand up. This is truly amazing!"

I watched a silhouette stand up in the crowd, the camera wouldn't change to show his face.

"This is amazing, not that it's at all surprising considering your past work my friend!" The stylist nodded smiling. "I am sorry about your accident by the way, how awful, losing your ability to speak." Prim turned to Cesar, she almost looked angry. But I could see her remember where she was and smiled again. "But I guess being able to speak doesn't really matter when you can show off your brilliant mind with THIS. WOW!" The crowd cheered loudly as Prim twirled around one more time. "You've truly out done yourself, thanks you so much." I could see someone said something into Cesar's earpiece he murmured something before turning back towards Prim's stylist. "Please, honestly stand back up, you need proper recondition truly Cinna you've really out done yourself."

I froze. What did he say? I could see Peeta look at me out of the corner of my eye. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Prim's stylist shrugged and stood back up. The camera panned around, the members of the capitol blocking his face. I closed my eyes when I saw the golden eyeliner. He's alive. Oh my god he's alive. Opening them again I watched my friend, by dead friend, my dead for 15 years dead friend. He nodded smiling, waving to the audience a little before sitting back down. I didn't even realize for a few minutes the tears streaming down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Prim's POV<strong>

Walking into my bedroom I took a deep breath, this was the last time I'd be sleeping in this bed, possibly any bed. The games were tomorrow, the day that may be my death was tomorrow. I unzipped my dress letting it fall to the floor, the diamonds twinkling quietly. Stepping out of my shoes I walked up to the large full length mirror. I thought about what Cinna did before I put on the dress. Turning in the mirror to see my back I stared at his work. He'd put his finger to his lips after washing the paint off of his hands, letting me know it was a secret. The dress had covered it perfectly. The capitol may have taken his tongue, they may have taken his creativity, but he still rebelled. I looked at his little painted rebellion. I smiled, if he was to be silent, he would have his own silent rebellion. '_Our silent rebellion' _he'd called it. I ogled at the large painted Mockingjay. Our silent rebellion.


	18. Let the Games Begin

**What?! I'm not dead?! Nope! I'm back FINALS ARE DONE THANK THE LORD ALMIGHTY! **

**Let the games begin... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prim's POV<strong>

I watched the washed paint from the Mockingjay twirl in the shower drain as I washed my hair the next morning. I wasn't used to my short hair so I poured WAY to much shampoo into my hands. I smiled, somehow Effie had managed to get a hold of the same Shampoo my mom used. The smell was familiar, welcoming. It made me happy.

The tribute uniforms were surprising. Lose black pants tucked into dark grey ankle boots with a colored t-shirt (Mine was grey for District 12) and 2 jackets, one a lighter jacket colored white, the other a little heavier and black.

_"__1 minute" _The door to the elevator opened. I could feel my heart pumping in my chest. I had a plan, I knew my weapon (If I could get my hands on it) but I was still shaking.

"Oh No!" I gasped, startling Cinna. "My token! I left it in my room!" Cinna shook his head and held up his notepad .

_"__I made a few modifications to it. Hope you don't mind." _He pointed towards the front pocket of the white jacket. I reached into it and pulled the token out, I ran my fingers over the newly attached bronze chain and put the necklace around my neck, tucking the medallion underneath my tanktop.

"_Fifteen Seconds" _I looked at Cinna, frightened. He pulled me into a quick hug before I walked into the elevator, the glass door closed as he held up a new page in his notebook.

"_I believe in you Primrose_." No girl on fire, no ember. He believed in _me_. Slowly the platform slowly began to rise. Cinna visibly tensed as memories of when he was attacked came to mind. The elevator rose up through the ceiling and I was blinded by sunlight.

* * *

><p>It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, then another for me to process the arena. The tributes were organized on platforms in a circle, I spotted Finn wearing the same uniform as me two jackets (One black, one white) with a shirt underneath, only he was in a turquoise muscle shirt instead of a grey tank top like mine. We made eye contact before I looked back at my surroundings. All around me were not trees, or mountains, or oceans. I was surrounded by crumbling buildings; the cornucopia was in the middle of a small circular patch of grass, surrounded by a circle of concrete with cracked and crumbled concrete roads leading away, like an intersection. '<em>A ruined city? Haven't they already done that?<em>' But then it hit me, I've been to this city. I'm in this city. I'm in the center, of a destroyed, crumbling Capitol.

_'__3,2,1' _Adrenaline shot through my body as I shot forward towards the center. I didn't see anyone specifically just bodies running towards or away from the large metal cornucopia as fast as they could. 'Wzzz!' I tripped falling onto my face, just barely missing a rock fly past my head. Scrambling to my feet I looked to my left, Finn's district partner was grabbing another rock to throw at me. I almost called out to warn her as a District 5 member grabbed her from behind, slicing her neck with a knife. I tried to look away from the blood pouring from her neck, the life leaving her eyes. Memories of Hooper's execution ran around my mind. The district 5 member turned his gaze on me just as a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. Instinctively I reached my hands back and grabbed my attacker's hair, pulling down hard. "OW!"

I turned around to see Finn, I let go of his hair, shocked. The district 5 tribute advanced towards us, but was tackled by a blur of black and dark orange. It took me a second to realize Brail had pinned himself on top of the tribute, chocking him until his eyes fluttered shut. Finn called out to him he ran back towards us, shaking. "I just killed him… I killed that boy…" He said his face white. "LOOK OUT!" Finn wrapped his arm around me pulling me to the ground as he and Brail ducked just in time, I saw a large silver spear fly over us. Turning right I saw the district one boy reaching onto a shelf in the cornucopia, about to grab another spear. Brail started to run "Follow me!" Finn removed his arm from my shoulders and followed. I started to run when a sharp pain flew against my left arm.

"Prim!" Finn had turned just in time to see the District 11 girl fire the arrow. She prepared another arrow and was ready to fire. Suddenly a girl wearing a purple tanktop under her jackets wrapped her arm around the girl's neck. She grabbed an arrow out of the girl's quiver and dug it deep into the tribute's chest.

"AAAARGH!" The girl screamed, falling to the ground. The cannon went off seconds later. Sprinting towards Finn and Brail. I squinted to get a good look at the girl who'd 'saved' me, it was Cecil Hawthorn. She grabbed the bow and quiver, setting up another arrow she aimed it at the 3 of us. Brail stepped in front of Finn and I. Cecil fired the arrow, but it whizzed right past us, hitting the boy from district 3 in the chest.

"Run! I got this!" She yelled, the three of us sprinted away, Brail had managed to grab 2 backpacks and I grabbed another off of a dead tribute. We ran into the old crumbling streets as fast as our legs would carry us. After a few blocks we ducked inside of an old store.

"Let me see your arm." Finn and Brail helped me out of my jackets. "Looks like the arrow just skimmed it." Brail handed Finn a backpack and started digging through his own. I peered into mine. Two rolls of gauze, an empty refillable water bottle, a flashlight, flint and steel and an empty slot. I looked into Finn's bag to discover the empty slot had once held a knife; the tribute I took this from must've already grabbed it.

Brail took a roll of gauze out of his bag and wrapped some of it around my arm, using the knife to cut the extra off. I put my white jacket back on but rolled up the black on and put it back into the bag. It was way too hot for that now. Brail and Finn put their black jackets in their bags as well and we slowly snuck outside. It was quiet around us. "I hope Phoenix made it out okay…" Finn whispered to us.

"I do too. She must've run off right after the games started, I didn't see her anywhere." Brail added before motioning for us to take a left turn. We kept walking until we came upon a staircase in the middle of the sidewalk. "What's this?"

"Don't know." The hollow gram sign was dead, as was most of the once powered things I'd seen so far. We walked down the steps and followed the tunnels until it got too dark to see.  
>We each pulled out our small flashlights and looked around.<p>

"Are those… train tracks?" Finn asked pointing his light towards the tracks. "Why are they underground?"

"No idea, the capitol sure it weird…" The three of us decided to jump down onto the tracks and follow them. It was safer only having two ways a tribute could come after you. We walked on and on, no one talking. Finn held the knife he was carrying so tight his knuckles turned white. "You okay Finn?" I asked

"What? Yeah… fine." We followed the tracks until we hit a dead end at what looked like another 'station'. Climbing up we turned off out flashlights as we approached the stairs. "I know where we are!"

I looked around; from where we were standing I could see a crumbling hospital and a large theatre. I recognized it. It was the theatre we went to whenever we went to a memorial for the fallen rebels, which was usually held every 3 years. The outline of the cornucopia was faintly visible in the distance. "Let's go inside." We quietly snuck across the street and crept into the theatre. It looked the same as it always did, only older. Everything was coated in dust and the paper on the walls was peeling off. Finn stopped at the picture of his father, his face had been slashed with a knife. Angrily Finn punched the wall next to the photo. "Finn…" I stopped, not knowing what else to say. I walked past photo after photo, some faces I knew from pictures and paintings, others I didn't. I stopped at a photo of a young girl, around my age with the name '_Primrose Everdeen_' on a golden plaque underneath. I sighed. I never met Aunt Prim, but I still had a soft spot whenever someone brought her up. She was my namesake!

I took another stop forwards but stopped when I felt the floor give in a little bit. "Prim… Don't move." I looked down at the rotting wood all around me, slowly beginning to crack. The cracks went down across the floor all the way to where Finn and Brail were standing. "Prim…" Finn said again. The floor sank in a little more, making us involuntarily scream a little.

"Don't mov-" The floor collapsed underneath us, and we fell into the darkness bellow.

* * *

><p><strong>a. For anyone whose interested I have a NEW STORY. It's a Romanrogers story (But even if you don't ship it PLEASE go check it out. <strong>

**b. My exams are OVER which mean it is finally SUMMER. WOOOO**

**Please leave me some reviews I love to know what you guys think! :)**


End file.
